Get it right
by Sushigirl10
Summary: It's Sam's mom's anniversary, but there's a bit of a misunderstanding between him and Finn.


Get it right

Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by a story named 'A house is not a home' I loved it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only on DVD and CD!**

"Mr Schue, if I may?" asked Sam as Will entered the choir room.

"You may!" Will smiled back at him. It wasn't until 30 seconds later that Will noticed something a tiny bit different about Sam's attire after his student stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the choir room, the boy in question usually wore a red checkered shirt with blue jeans and trainers. However, today Sam had swapped his usual outfit for a black t-shirt, black jeans with a matching jacket, the boy almost seemed like he was in mourning.

"I have a song that I would like to sing today, especially on a day like today. It's called 'Get it right' and I wrote it" said Sam as Quinn shot a smile in his direction before he gave the sheet music to Brad and began to sing:

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?

After Sam stopped singing, everyone looked at him in awe but Finn just looked angry. Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and pulled him into a comforting hug. "Good job sweetie, she would've been so proud" Sam sniffled softly and wiped a few remaining tears out of his eyes before he hugged Quinn back.

"Thanks Quinn, I really needed to hear that" said Sam as Will looked at him and Quinn with confusion in his eyes.

"What the HELL?" asked Finn as Rachel grabbed him by the arm to restrain him from jumping on Sam.

"Stop it Finn!" said Rachel as her boyfriend wriggled out of her grip.

"No! This is not on!" said Finn as he walked over to where Quinn and Sam were standing.

"What the CRAP was that?" asked Finn as he shoved Sam backwards, making his best friend trip over.

"What was what?" asked Sam as Quinn grabbed his hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sam! You were looking at me the entire time when you were singing that song!" said Finn as he glared at his best friend.

"Are you out of your mind? That song wasn't for you! I was focussing on you because I thought you'd understand, clearly I was wrong!" said Sam as Quinn shot a sympathetic look in his direction.

"What're you talking about?" asked Finn, gritting his teeth.

"Do you know what day today is?" asked Sam, looking at Finn in the eyes.

"Erm... Wednesday?" asked Finn, confused at what Sam was saying.

"It's my mother's anniversary" Sam said sadly.

"Your... Oh" Finn's eyes widened when Sam avoided his gaze. "I'm really sorry, dude"

"It's three years since she died and I sang that song at her funeral" said Sam as he looked down at the floor.

"Finn, you really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" said Quinn as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Quinn's right, I shouldn't have assumed anything" said Finn as Sam wiped a tear that was threatening to spill out of his eye.

"It's okay" said Sam as Quinn let go of him.

After 20 seconds of silence, Finn spoke up.

"So, are we still friends?" asked Finn as he looked hopefully at his best friend.

"Of course" said Sam as he smiled through his tears.


End file.
